Sophie
Meeting Naruto Naruto first met Sophie when he was traveling around Floraroma Town. Unbeknownst to him, he had a Budew stuck in his hair. Sophie approached him and said that she was proud of what he was doing. Naruto was confused by this, but she pointed it out to him and gave him a mirror to see for himself. Once she knew that it wasn't his intention, she helped him get it out. She then offered Naruto a tour through her hometown and its meadows. She introduced him to the concept of luring Pokemon through honey. With Sophie's and Mikey's help, Naruto was able to capture a Burmy whom he named Mothula. Later, she helped assist Naruto in defeating the mind-controlled Mars at the Windworks and freeing a little girl's father. She received a Drifloon as a reward for her courage and bravery. That was then her and Naruto split up. Naruto gave her Mothula though for her research on gender-based evolutions. She met up with Naruto again in Hearthome City after his Gym battle with Fantina. She began chatting with Fantina about Pokemon Contests and entered one, with Naruto as well. After the contest, she gave Mothula back to Naruto and revealed it was now Mothim. Naruto met back up with Sophie at the Valor Lakefront. The two found a Rhyhorn that was an alternate colour, and Naruto caught it. He gave it to Sophie for her research. The two spent the next day at the beach together, tanning. She found Phantom's "Bikini Tan Line" prank on Naruto hilarious. When Naruto spotted a group of Manaphy, she informed him of what is well known as the "Land Curse" that will eventually strike his Manaphy and make it perish. She helped lead him on the decision to release Manaphy for its own benefit. Sophie went back home once Naruto ran off, heartbroken from releasing his beloved friend. The Tournament The two never saw each other again until The Sinnoh Grand Tournament . It was revealed she was friends with a girl named Dawn and introduced her to Naruto and his friend Jay . She told the male duo that she was entering the Tournament too and revealed that she collected the 8 badges of Sinnoh, which no doubt, stunned Naruto. Sophie fought Naruto in Round 7 of the Tournament. It was without a doubt, one of the toughest fights Naruto had to experience. Sophie revealed that she had went to Unova before the Tournament and evolved it into an Leafeon. The Eevee/Leafeon she had caught had a special ability to it, which is what drew her to it. She also revealed her Blastoise, which she received from Professor Oak as an infant. She even used Boulder, the shiny Rhyhorn Naruto caught earlier, in the Tournament. Sophie had evolved into its final stage of a Rhyperior. The two fought head-on. They were evenly matched. Eventually, Sophie and Boulder were defeated by Naruto's Striker, but at the cost of its life. Sophie tried to console Naruto, but failed to do so. She appeared later on with Boulder, trying to fend off the fan girls from the new Sinnoh champion, Naruto. They were able to buy Naruto some time to get to the ferry for Johto, but had to leave the rest up to Jay. Later on, she called Naruto after she got information that Shaymin were going to appear at the Seabreak Path. The two waited and waited, but no Gratitude Pokemon appeared. It did provide the two an opportunity to bond even more. Once the two began thanking each other for being a friend, a Shaymin came out and graced their eyes. Sophie was really amazed by the beauty of the Pokemon, but it was Naruto who caught it. He picked a bunch of Gracedia flowers and gave the first one to her as thanks for being his friend. Sophie later appeared in Jubilife City fending off more fan girls as they thought she knew where Naruto was. Light appeared and soaked them using Suicune's powers, causing them to flee. She told him the reason that the fan girls were attacking and offered him some hot chocolate, but declined the offer because he had to get back to his pokemon. Relationships Naruto- Sophie is good friends with Naruto. She has no attraction to him, and vice versa. She trusts him fully enough, that they were able to share a hotel room together at the Lake Valor Hotel. Pokemon * Roserade *Blastoise *Leafeon *Aggron *Boulder (Shiny Rhyperior) (Temporary) *Gardevoir *Mothula (Burmy/Mothim) (Temporary, Given back to Naruto) *Phantom (Gengar) (Temporary, Given back to Naruto) *Drifloon Trivia *Sophie's research is primarily focused on Pokemon genders. Primarily the differences and evolutions based on genders. *Sophie has more Pokemon than those mentioned above due to her research. *Sophie has two houses: One in Floraroma Town, and another in Jubilife. Category:Characters Category:Rivals